Care for the girl you really love
by AmoDeWindy
Summary: The super beauty idol Amano Nene has fallen ill, how will Kudou Taiki take care of her till she recovers from high fever? Taiki x Nene and a little Tagiru x Airu.
1. Chapter 1, Nene fell ill

Hi, i just finished digimon xros wars and i really love 2 pairings now, thats Taiki x Nene and Tagiru x Airu, i don't own digimon or any of the characters but...enjoy the story!

* * *

It's been 3 years since the quartzmon incident happened. Kudou Taiki is now 17 but still the same as usual, can't turn his back on any person in need. Amano Nene is also 17, she's now a very popular idol in Hong Kong and she's been working hard to archive it.

One day, after shooting a movie, Nene returned home exhausted, so she straight went to bed once she reached home. She live in small apartment despite that she's very rich. While she's sleeping, she suddenly dreamt of the moments when she was trapped in the tower that DarkKnightmon created and what Taiki said to her 'your sadness is my sadness ' 'Kiriha once told you to become strong, being strong is the only way to heal pain… But I'm a bit different, if something is making you sad, I want you to share your sorrow with me and I want us to get rid of that sadness together, so I promise to save your brother no matter what it takes so trust me and come with me '

"…..Tai…ki….." Nene then woke up from that dream, but due to the fatigue she got from working too hard, she got ill and has not even much strength left to get up from bed and can't even go to work. Then, her brother Amano Yuu at Japan that will call her time to time to keep in touch called, so the weak and ill Nene answered

"He..llo….Yu..u.. "

"Hello nee-san how are you, I hope I'm not bothering you shooting a new film? "

"II..It's alright…. I am at home now….." Nene weakly replied

"Are you alright sis? You seem ill…..?" Yuu asked

"Don't worry…. I'm fine…just got a little cold that's… all" Nene lied, she was having a high temperature fever

"Ohhh.. okay, take care sis, I am kinda busy now, Taiki and the others are at my house now, I need to pour tea for them. Get well soon, bye"

"Taiki…" Nene said softly

"huh, sis what is it? "

"n-n-nothing….. bye bye…." Then Nene hang up the phone.

After that, Nene got too tired and fell asleep, meanwhile in Japan, Yuu took some tea to Taiki and the others after the phone call and serve them with it

"What Taiki and the others? is just Taiki, ryouma and ren" Yuu mutters while pouring tea to Taiki

"Hm? Yuu, whats wrong" Taiki asked

"Oh nothing, I just called my sis just now so I was wandering onto something, wheres Tagiru and the others? "

"The others I don't know, but Tagiru? I know where he is, he went dating with our Airu again, this time they went Hawaii, can't believe it…" added Ryouma

"Oh, are you jealous? " Yuu asking while smirking

"D-d-don't be stupid, I just think they went aboard that all!, even go oversea just for dating… and the one that should be jealous is you isn't it Yuu!" Ryouma said it angrily

"NO? why should I?" Yuu said it while being surprised

"That's because you like Airu isn't it" Ryouma smirked  
"No I don't! " Yuu said it angrily

"GRRRRRR!" They both hissed at each other angrily

Then everyone except Ryouma and Yuu laughed which is only Taiki and Ren

"Anyway, jokes aside. So Yuu, how's Nene? Is she doing good? " Asked Taiki

"Hmmm she's quite good in her job…but… she sounds ill, she said that she only got a little cold…but… I am kinda worry…." Said Yuu worriedly

"Don't worry Yuu, I'm sure shes fine, She's very strong, I am sure she's gonna be fine in a day or two. "

"Well I hope so….."

"Anyway, is time for us to go, see ya Taiki, Yuu. " said Ryouma

"Ya, is quite late too, Ciao! " Ren added

Then both of them go out from Yuu's house and went home.  
"Hmmm, is 6pm now, I kinda promised my mom to eat at home, so I'll be going too, bye Yuu" said Taiki

"Okay…bye" Yuu said then taiki added " don't worry, your sister will be fine, I promise that! " Then Taiki smirked and went home.


	2. Chapter 2, Going to Hong Kong

Hello, I wonder what will happen to them hmmmm…. Anyway, here's a new chapter, it happens after Taiki ate dinner at home. Enjoy!

* * *

7pm, after dinner, currently at home…

"Let's go Shoutmon" Taiki said

"To where? " Shoutmon in Taiki's X-loader replied

"oh you will see" Taiki smirked

Then, Taiki raise his X-loader and say "time shift! ", a portal appeared and Taiki jumped in to a place called Digizone aka NEO digiquartz, a zone that the digimon king Shoutmon himself ordered NEO Quartzmon, a very powerful mega level digimon under the kings command to build.

"Why are we going to the digizone? " Shoutmon asked

"There is someone I can't turn my back on, and shes the girl I love…" Taiki muttered

"Huh what"?

"N-n-nothing, anyway reload, Trailmon" then a train like digimon appeared and taiki enters the train looking digimon and said "Trailmon, bring me to Hong Kong" without asking the Trailmon answered "Aye Sir! " and dash to Hong Kong.

Meanwhile, Nene is suffering from her high temperature fever and she's still unconscious on her bed. And while in Hawaii.

Airu's pov:

"Tagiru! Let's go to the beach! I'm bored and I want to collect some cute seashells! " said Airu wearing a cute looking bikini.

"alright alright darling, I'm coming, but man you sure are a heck of a rich girl to able to stay at this hotel"

"Hehe, thanks honey, but if not, how am I gonna be your girlfriend? " Airu smirked

"Airu, even if your poor or what, I'll still love you, your my darling and nothing is gonna change it" Tagiru said it while hugging her.

"Awwww thank you sweetie" Airu kissed his cheeks and both of them blushed.

"Alright, since we are here, let's enjoy, to the beach" Tagiru said it enthusiastically.

" That's what I said just now didn't I? Before Airu could continue to speak, Tagiru kissed her forehead and say " that's my darling, let's go" Tagiru said it and the blushing Airu only reply him with a nod. Tagiru then holds her hand and they go to the beach together.

Back to Taiki and shoutmon's POV

Taiki is still in Trailmon and they are almost arriving Hong Kong, then Shoutmon said "Heh, I knew it, your going to visit Nene aren't you"

"Haha, as expected from Shoutmon" Taiki said it with a smile, then says "Last time, we visit came to Hong Kong and that big car of hers to her apartment, but this time, I want to give her a surprised so we are going to straight go to her house through the digizone and exit there" Taiki said it while smirking.

"Huh what!, don't that make us sounds like thieves?! " Shoutmon screams

"Shhh calm down Shoutmon, we are not stealing her stuffs anyways, I'm just worried about her, you know Nene, no matter what happens to her, she will stay strong and will not tell what happen especially to Yuu"

"Hmmmm…. You got a point Taiki, as expected from my general hahahahaha"

"Hmmm you sure know how to change what you said about things….."

"NO I'M NOT! " Shoutmon said it loudly then suddenly Trailmon stopped said "We have reached our destination sir" then Taiki went out from Trailmon and he's just outside Nene's apartment at digizone.

(note: Shoutmon is inside Taiki's X-Loader and digizone is as far and the same as human world except like digiquartz but cleaner without the green moss thingy but is abit shinning light blue and look cleaner.)

Then, Taiki enters the building and enter the elevator which works because unlike the dirty digiquartz that corrupts every non-living things till they cannot move like cars, the new digi zone are clean and any living being can even control the non-moving cars that were coated by moss on the old quartz zone. after that, Taiki arrives Nene's front house and enter it. It's not locked because It's the digizone.

Before entering, Taiki said "Shoutmon, I think you need to tell Neo Quartzmon to create locks on people house because I think if I can just time shift back to human world in Nene's house, it means that other hunters or digimons can just go to people's house and maybe steal stuffs"

"Huh what, why don't you be grateful that people's home is not locked in digi zone or you won't be entering and give her a surprise don't you"

"Ohhh… you got a point…..anyway, let's go" Taiki said then jump off the portal to human world.


	3. Chapter 3, Taking care of Nene part 1

Hello again, I am kinda busy these few days, and I can only write fanfics during nighttime only, but I'll do it quick and post new chapters as soon as possible, count on that! Anyway it continues with Taiki arrived Nene's home through digizone….enjoy!

* * *

As Taiki jump out of the digizone, he got to the human world and he is now at Nene's apartment.

"Bingo, now then, where's Nene? "

As Taiki looks around, he enters the master bedroom and saw an unconscious Nene, shes moaning weakly. So Taiki approach her and touched her forehead to check what happened.

"Whoa, it's hot, I knew something was not right….. ok it's decided"

"what's decided? " asked Shoutmon.

"I can't turn my back on her of course, I am going to take care of her until she completely heals"

"WHAT! DOES IT MEAN THAT YOUR GONNA SKIP SCHOOL AND NOT GOING HOME FOR AWHILE?! "

"shhhhh..Nene's asleep, we would not wanna wake her up since she's sick, anyway, I am going to tell them what happen when I got home" Taiki said as he went to the kitchen to get the first aid kid because there's a thermometer and he want's to know how high is the temperature. As he found the thermometer, he then goes back to the room and measure her temperature.

"uh… 39 degree Celsius.. her fever is quite high.. anyway I need to find something to cool off her high temperature…" he then goes back to the kitchen and searched for small towel and a bucket, then he found a small bucket and fill it with warm water and he also used the small towel he found and soak it with warm water. After that, he walks back to Nene's room and wipes off the sweat around Nene's face with the towel, then soak the towel with hot water again and then squeeze it off and place it on Nene's head.

As Nene feel's a little better because the warm towel covering her forehead. Even though she's unconscious, she stopped moaning.

"Ah, I think it worked abit" as Taiki said, he saw Nene's x-loader beside her bed, so he took it, and saw Sparrowmon, Mervamon and Beelzebumon.

"Hey guys, long time no see" Taiki whispered

"Taiki, long time no see too, I'm sorry that I can't help taking care of Nene…" Sparrowmon said it sadly

"Oh don't worry, I'll take care of her and it's not your fault, Nene is unconscious so she can't reload you all too. So I'll be here taking care of her till she recovers" Taiki said it with a smile.

"Thanks a lot Taiki!" said Mervamon.

"Sure sure, not problem ahahahaha….. anyway, you guys haven seen each other for awhile too, why don't you guys talk to each other while I cook something for Nene to eat, she might need something to eat when she wakes up….. She's ill so I'll just cook plain porridge for her….. "

"The rice are inside the red color basket" said Beelzebumon

"Okay, thanks Beelzebumon" Taiki said them place his x-loader beside Nene's x-loader and he heads to the kitchen and starts to get ingredients to cook the porridge.

Meanwhile on Shoutmon and the others POV:

"Hey Sparrowmon, Mervamon and Beelzebumon, LONG TIME NO SEE! " Shouted Shoutmon.

"Shhhh quiet, Nene's sleeping" said Sparrowmon.

"DON'T WORRY!NO MATTER HOW NOISY WE ARE, WE WON'T BE ABLE TO DISTURB HER BECAUSE I MUTED THE X-LOADER! " Shouted Shoutmon.

"THERE'S A MUTE OPTION IN THE X-LOADER?! " Yelled all 3 Nene's digimon

"OF COURSE THERE IS, HAHAHAHAHAHA" Shoutmon laughed out loud.

"But wheres Balistamon and the others? " asked Beelzebumon.

"Oh, Balistamon is not Zenjiro's partner and Dolulumon and cutemon follows Akari now, so now the old team is left with me, Starmon, Pickmonz, Knightmon, Pawnchestmonz and Bastemon"

"Oh I see…" Said Beelzebumon

They then gather up and talk about what happen to themselves after quartzmon's incident and they seem to be enjoying themselves now rather than worrying the sick and unconscious Nene.

Back to Taiki's POV:

"Phew…finally done, now time to check how's Nene" as he took the porridge he cooked and he goes back to Nene's room and check on her.

He then takes the thermometer out and place it in Nene's mouth again and checked the temperature,

"Hmmm…is slightly lowered but is still 39 degrees ... " He takes off the thermometer and the small towel on her head, then he touches her forehead gently.

Suddenly, the unconscious Nene opens her eyes slowly and saw Taiki beside her while touching her head, she's surprised yet too weak to respond much, but she tries to talk and said "T-t-taiki….is that you…..am i….dreaming?"

"Nope, your not, it's me alright" Taiki said it smiling.

"Taiki….it's really you…!" Nene said those words while trying to get up.

"Whoow, slowly Nene, your ill aren't you" Taiki said it as he holds Nene's arms and tries to let her sit comfortably.

"Taiki…" Nene said, but her stomach suddenly growls, then she weakly blushed.

"Haha…I knew you will be hungry when your awake, I cooked porridge" Taiki then takes the porridge and show it to Nene.

"Thank you…Taiki….." Nene weakly whispered as she's quite hungry because she's skips meals due to works.

As Nene tries to grab the spoon, Taiki said this with a smile " don't worry Nene, your sick, why don't I feed you"

Nene then blushed and said " Okay….."

Taiki smiled again and took the bowl of porridge, he took the porridge little by little using the spoon, blows them to make sure is not too hot to consume, and place them at Nene's mouth.

Nene blushed and ate the porridge fed by Taiki. She could not finish the porridge as it's too much for a sick person to eat, so after eating the porridge, Taiki smiled said "Feeling better? "

Nene responded weakly "ya…I felt better…..thank you….Taiki"

" Haha…don't worry, your gonna be fine soon, I'll not go anywhere till you recover, oh ya, here's some pills, it helps cooling off, here" Taiki then takes a cup of water and let Nene drink it.

After that, he took the cup off and said "You seem tired, after eating medicine, you should take some rest, I'll go wash the dishes then I'll be back to check on you" Taiki said it as he takes the bowl of remaining porridge and an empty cup.

Before Taiki exits the room, Nene said "Thank you…" and fell asleep again. Taiki then smiles at her and exits the room.


	4. Chapter 4, Taking care of Nene part 2

Let's just skip what happened to me today, kinda busy for a while day so….. it continues with Taiki washing dishes and then something.

* * *

While Taiki is washing the dishes, Nene's phone rings suddenly and Taiki got shocked because the ringtone is quite loud, so Taiki rushes back to Nene's room and answered the phone.

"HELLO, NENE-CHAN, IS TIME FOR THE NEXT SENCE, ARE YOU REA-" Before the person on the phone are able to finish speaking, Taiki interrupted with a "shhhhhh"

"HUH WHAT THE, WHO ARE YOU!? " The guy asked.

"I'm Nene's friend, she's ill now so I'm taking care of her till she recovers! " Taiki whispered.

"Oh…..Then I'll leave this to you young boy! You shall take care of Nene-chan until she recovers you here that?! "

"Ya I know….! And who are you? " Asked Taiki.

"I'm her manager of course, I'm am worry but I'm a very busy man, I need to postpone all her schedule for shooting and I still have lot's of work to do, so till Nene-chan recovers, so MAKE SURE YOU TAKE CARE OF HER! BYE! " The manager have cutted the line before Taiki can even reply a word.

"What the…..?" Taiki get's kinda confused about Nene's manager as he place her phone outside and remembered that he still haven finish washing the dishes so he goes back to the kitchen to wash them.

After that, Taiki is quite tired because is 10 am in the morning, he did not sleep last night because he was taking care of Nene. But when he sees Nene sleeping peacefully, he didn't said a word and smile. He then thinks that he should clean up the whole house for her since he thinks that the house is a little messy.

Meanwhile in Hawaii it's 4pm, Tagiru and Airu are enjoying themselves at the beach

Tagiru and Airu POV:

"Darling, I found another nice one" Tagiru said while picking a decent looking seashell.

"Ah, this will do, it will make a cute accessory." Airu said while taking the seashell from Tagiru.

"Anything looks cute on you when you wears them darling, those accessory are cute but to me, nothing is cuter than you. "

"Awww sweetheart, to me, you're the cutest. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! " Airu then hugs Tagiru and Tagiru hugs her back. People around there are watch them hugging and one of them said " What a lovely couple~" This made them both blushed.

they let go of each other then Tagiru says " Darling~ it's almost evening, after collecting seashells, want to play something else before we go for dinner? "

"Okay sweetheart, we just went for swimming and banana boat, I think we should just have fun at the seashore instead?" Airu said smiling.

"kay darling, but I think we need to be hurry and enjoy everything since it's getting late and high tide is coming" Tagiru said while patting Airu's head.

"Yes darling! " Airu holds Tagiru's hand that was patting her head then she kisses his hand and they both continue to have fun.

At Japan:

Yuu's POV:

"Hmm… Tagiru that guy, he totally forgot that there's school today…well is expected from him but I don't see Taiki around too, I wonder where is he….." Yuu is currently at school and he's thinking what happened.

"Hey Yuu, it's recess already, let's go to the roof now" Ren added.

"Ah okay, Ryouma let's go"

"sure" Ryouma said while taking his bento, then three of them go to the roof and have their lunch.

Back in Hong Kong, Taiki is cleaning Nene's house. Currently, he is moping the floor.

"Yawn…. After this, I am going to check on Nene again. " Taiki is tired from not sleeping for the whole night taking care of Nene and now he's doing chores for her without her noticing….what a nice guy! (AHEM…. Anyway, let's continue with the story)

After he done all the chores, he go straight back to Nene and check on her, Nene is still sleeping as he takes the small and warm towel and wipes of sweats from her face and her neck. As Taiki is going to leave the room, Nene suddenly moaned and screamed "Taiki….Taiki…..! please don't leave me…..!" Apparently she's having a nightmare, Taiki didn't think of anything, he rushed back beside Nene and hold her hand with both of his hands and said " Don't worry Nene, I'll always be with you, it will be alright…."

After that, Nene stopped screaming for Taiki as she wakes up and sees Taiki beside her holding her hand, she blushed and said " Tai…ki…?"

Taiki then noticed that Nene is awake and he also noticed that he's holding her hand so he blushed and quickly take them off and said "I-I-I-I-It's not what you think, you were having a nightmare...s-s-so I held your hand and try to calm you down…"

Just when Taiki finished talking, Nene replied while smiling "Taiki…please hold my hand again…..it's warm….."

Taiki then blushed again and said "okay" He then sit back down and holds Nene's hand, he also smiled and say "Don't worry, I'll always be here…." This made Nene blushed a little but she's also smiling then she said "um… I believe in you Taiki…"


	5. Chapter 5, Confession

Hello, I am quite busy these few days, sorry for the chapter delays, this chapter is going to be mostly 99% Taiki x Nene and won't be any Tagiru x Airu scene or Yuu, Ryouma and Ren…anyway arhem let's continue.

* * *

Few days have passed as Taiki is taking care of Nene, he hasn't went back to Japan for theses few days and has been beside Nene all the time. Nene has getting better, her temperature is 38.3 degree Celsius and she can now walk around and help Taiki on washing the dishes but didn't because he said she's still sick so he ask her not to help him and rest instead.

Currently is 7:30 pm in Hong Kong, Nene is watching tv after eating her dinner.

"Taiki, your porridge is really delicious but… eating porridge everyday makes me sick, I want something else! " Nene said with a little boring tone.

"Ah! It can't be helped… your still sick aren't you. " Taiki said while washing the dishes.

"but….!" Nene said a little disappointed then Taiki added "No but….but when you fully recovered, I promise that I'll cook something nice" Taiki smiled.

Nene then turned from the sofa facing Taiki that is at the kitchen and said loudly and happily "R-R-REALLY?! " YAAAY~!"

(note: The kitchen is not a room, is a apartment so is in the same space with the living room and the dining room, 3 in 1 LOL, and the sofa that Nene is sitting on while watching is just beside the kitchen, is like kinda a triangle point of view.)

"Yeap, I promise" Taiki smiled, he then finished washing the dishes and walk to the sofa where Nene is sitting and sat beside her, then he asked.

"Hey Nene…." Taiki said.

"hmm? " Nene then replied.

"The show your watching, it's kinda different then what we watched in Japan…the language is different, what is that? " Taiki asked.

"Oh, this is a Hong Kong drama, It's Cantonese so you won't understand, at first when I come to Hong Kong, I don't understand too, but I attended class for awhile, then now I can perfectly know and speak Cantonese" Nene smiled while replying.

"Ohhhhh….OHHHH! THEY BEGAN FIGHTING, WHOA! WHAT IS THAT, THAT GUY SUDDENLY SHOOTS FLAMES LIKE SHOUTMON'S HARD ROCK SOUL! COOL (Shoutmon while in the x-loader suddenly sneezed " ahhhchooo… I wonder someone was talking about me? " Then every digimon in the x-loader laughed. (Note: Taiki and Nene's x-loader are inside the room while they are at the living room so Shoutmon don't know that Taiki mentioned about him.)

"WHOA! THE ANOTHER GUY SHOOTS THUNDER, COOL! NENE NENE, WHATS THIS" Taiki asked surprisingly.

"It's called Kung-Fu, it's quite popular in Hong Kong dramas, this is a drama about China's history and people that seek the most power Kung-Fu are evil so the guy who shot's flames is the good guy while the one who shoots thunder is the bad guy. " Nene replied

"I heard of Kung-Fu, it's an old martial arts, I know is about fighting, but I don't know they could actually shoots fire and thunder, this is cool! " Taiki said.

"ahahahaha…I don't know if the fire and thunder shooting is real or not but… it seems that your quite interested in this" Nene smirked.

"Yea of course, you don't see this in Japan, Japan has something like this but it only appears on either anime or children shows like Kamen Riders" Taiki said.

"Yea I know…hahaha….I'm glad that your interest in this, this drama is quite interesting, it's filled with action, adventure and love. " Nene replied.

"Hong Kong really has a lot of interesting stuff don't they? " Taiki asked.

"Yeap, Hong Kong is quite fun, I really love Hong Kong, even though I missed Japan and my family…" Nene said suddenly turns a little sad.

Taiki then comfort her and said "Don't be sad Nene, I am sure that you will meet them soon enough"

Nene then smiled and said " um..Thank you Taiki, I won't be sad anymore, I know that one day I am going to meet them in Japan and I am going to visit team Xros-Heart and also make a debut in Japan! " As Nene becomes excited about that, her cooling patch fells off from her forehead because she moves too much.

"Ah, it fell off, let me put it back for you" Taiki said then he grab the patch that fell on Nene's lap and place it back on her forehead. Nene then blushed because Taiki is very close and he is using both of his hands rubbing the patch on Nene's forehead to stick it properly.

Taiki then noticed Nene's slight red face even though he didn't know shes blushing so he asked" ah Nene, your face are red, are you not feeling well again? "

Nene then blushed again and say" n-n-no, I am fine thank you" then she yawned.

"Ah, I think you are tired Nene, you should go to sleep already" Taiki said as he gets off from the sofa.

"ohh….okay…" Nene said then they both head to Nene's room and then Nene lies down and said "good night Taiki"

Taiki then replied "um, good night Nene" Nene then closes her eyes and goes to sleep while taiki who is sitting at the floor beside her bed, smiled at her then he leans down at the bed and fell asleep too.

During midnight, They are both sleeping, suddenly something wakes Taiki up, it was Nene crying inon her sleep and saying " Taiki…sob..sob… please don't leave me alone…sob sob, I don't want to be alone..sob…sob"

Taiki got a little shocked but regained his senses and then tries to wake Nene up. He then shakes Nene abit. Nene then woke up and saw Taiki, then she instantly hugged Taiki and said " Taiki…sob…sob I love you… please don't leave me….. sob….sob.. I really love you…sob"

This got Taiki really shocked, but he hugged her back and said " I love you too Nene…"

Nene then repelled back and said "don't lie….sob….sob" Nene is still crying.

"I am not lying Nene, I really love you too….." Taiki said while holding Nene's hand.

Nene then said while getting sadder "b-b-but..sob…I thought you…sob…sob…..loved Akari…sob…."

"No…. Akari is just my childhood friend, I only think of her as my best friend, but the truth is I love you. You remember that time I first saw you, at green-zone? That's where I started to like you, then a lot happened…. I thought you liked Kiriha so I didn't say anything, I thought I had a chance after what happened after the death generals and Baguramon, but then you became a famous idol in Hong-Kong, this make me even not dare to say it to you because your famous and I was just an ordinary middle school boy, so…"

Before Taiki are able to finish what he is trying to say, Nene holds his hands back tightly and said " no…..sob…. I never liked….sob…sob…..Kiriha…sob…..I liked you…..sob…..from the start…..sob…..sob I just don't dare to….sob…..tell you that….sob….. I like you because…sob… I am a devil who helped Darkknightmon….sob…..sob…..but you didn't care about that and…sob in the end you let me joined team…sob…Xros….sob…sob…Heart….sob….You even rescued my…sob….little brother…sob and you are not an ordinary middle…sob…..school boy…..sob…sob….you are my….sob…sob hero and…..sob I love…..sob you…sob….."

Nene is crying while telling the truth about she loved her and then before she could finished, Taiki went on the bed and is above her, then he kissed Nene's forehead and said " Baka…..so we are doing the same thing from the start….. don't cry Nene, It's not too late to say it out….. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you earlier…. I am really sorry…"

Nene then burst into tears and cried loud "I AM SORRY TOO….SOB..SOB….I LOVE YOU KUDOU….SOB..SOB….TAIKI….SOB! "

Taiki then replied with a smile " Silly girl, I love you too" he then pushes Nene to make her lay down and then he kissed her lips. They kissed passionately for few minutes with Taiki on top of Nene. After that, they released themselves from that lovely kiss and look at each other.

"Nene, I love you, It's quite late now, I bet the crying tires you a lot, come on is time to sleep" Taiki then get off of Nene and then pull the blanket up and gently touch Nene's head.

As Taiki is going to sleep by leaning again, Nene gently touched Taiki's head and said" Taiki, can you sleep beside me instead? Nene has stopped crying and taiki said smiling" I am already beside you baka"

Nene then replied smiling "I mean….can you sleep up here beside me…?"

Taiki blushed abit then said "Okay….darling" Then he stands up and lies down on the bed beside Nene.

Nene blushed too but she holds Taiki's hand for a while, then they both get near and hugged each other while lying on the bed. Then Nene said "Good night…my hero"

Taiki then blushed and kissed her forehead again and said " Good night darling…." Then he whispered "I'll always be with you"

Nene who's already fell asleep smile for some reason then Taiki kissed Nene's forehead again then he fell asleep too.

Their x-loaders that are at the small desk glows a little and in mute so that their general won't wake up and the digimon inside says "awwwwwwww"


	6. Chapter 6, Ending

I am in heat now, I feel like spamming lot's of Taiki x Nene and Tagiru x Airu fan fiction, currently I have no mood to draw but I'll spam them soon when I have the time :D

* * *

Currently is 8:30 am in the morning in Hong Kong, Taiki and Nene are sleeping together, as Taiki wakes up, he sees Nene sleeping peacefully beside him, he smiled and pat Nene's head gently. Nene soon wakes up and sees Taiki just beside her, she smiled and said "yawn…good morning Taiki"

Then Taiki also smiled back and replied her while patting her head "good morning Nene"

Nene groaned then Taiki took the thermometer beside him and place it in Nene mouth.

"Hmmm 37 degrees, you have recovered, but it's not fully yet, I will still cook porridge today for you" Taiki smirked.

"ehhhhh….! Porridge again….i am bored of porridge….come on Taiki, cook something nice for me~" Nene said with a little naughty tone.

"No buts Nene, you just recovered, If you eat something else, it might affect your body and you will get sick again…..but I promised you, so I'll cook something nice for you soon" Taiki smiled.

"ok…" Nene said then her stomach suddenly growled, she then blushed a bit, Taiki then got up from bed and said "haha…..someone's hungry, don't worry, I'll fill your empty stomach up with porridge" Taiki smirked abit as he leaves the room and head to the kitchen to cook.

Meanwhile in Japan, is 9:45am, Tagiru and the gang is at school now, because the teacher in this period is absent so they are having homeroom, now they are sitting in a group and discussing. (note: Taiki has been taking care of Nene for 5 days straight and didn't go back Japan)

Tagiru's POV

"Hey guys, is this just me or…..TAIKI-SAN IS MISSING" Tagiru shouts at the gang.

"shhhh….!quiet Tagiru, we are in the middle of homeroom now, we will get scolded by other teachers if they saw you shouting in the class, and yes Taiki has been missing since 5 days ago when he, Ryouma and Ren visits my house." Yuu said.

"Huh what, you guys visited Yuu? Yuu! Why you didn't invite me?!" Tagiru said angrily.

"Hey idiot, for your info, you were not even at Japan, you went to another honeymoon with Airu!" Ren said

"haha that's right" Ryouma said.

"Hey, don't scold my sweetheart like that Ren!" Airu shouted at Ren while hugging Tagiru's right arm.

"Whoa whoa! Quiet guys, how many times I have to tell you that we are in homeroom now? " Yuu said as he ask everyone in the gang to be quiet.

"Haha, he's got a point "Ryouma added then he said "anyway…don't worry about Taiki, I'm sure he's fine"

"ya I know….."Yuu said.

Airu then said a little angrily to Tagiru "I'll defiantly scold Taiki senpai when he comes back, this is what he'll get for making my darling worry"

Tagiru then added "Awwww…thanks darling" Then look at each other and the gang said while shaking their head "Not again…."

Tagiru and Airu continue to look at each other then they tries to kiss each other in the lips, the student council president that are walking pass by, saw it and yelled "HEY! NO KISSING IN THE CLASS!" Everyone at class laughs and both of them said "Sorry"

Back to Hong Kong, currently is 9am

Taiki and Nene's POV

Taiki is cooking porridge halfway. Nene then hugs him from behind and kisses his neck and said "Taiki~ are you done yet? I'm hungry~"

"um…done! " Taiki said as he close the stove's fire then he added "Nene can you let go of me for awhile? I need to get the bowls"

"no~ I don't want to~ I want to hug you forever~" Nene said with a naughty tone.

"Nene…" Taiki said smiling.

Nene then got a little upset, she hugged Taiki harder and said "because….now that I have recovered, it means that your going back to Japan, and I am gonna be all alone again….."

"Nene…" Taiki then turns back and hugged her back.

"If….you could stay, I'll rather get sick again so I can be with you longer….." Nene added.

Taiki then said "Silly girl…. Don't say that….. I'll always be with you…. After I go back to Japan, I'll visit you every weekends and times that when I'm free..ok? "

"Taiki…it's a promise…?" Nene said with a little hope in her expression.

Taiki then kissed her in the lips, they kissed for a few minutes. After they finish kissing, Taiki smiled and added " I promised you before, but I will promise you again, I'll never leave you"

Nene blushed a little, she smiled and said "um, I believe in you…but, we kissed like this twice….does it mean that we are a couple now….?"

Taiki smiled and said "We already are"

"Meow~" Nene said with a naughty tone and hugs Taiki tightly, Taiki then said "erm Nene, if you hug me that long, the porridge is gonna get cold"

Nene then said" oh…sorry darling~"

Taiki kissed Nene's forehead and said" you sit there and I'll get the porridge for you, come on be good, darling~" Nene obeys and goes to the dining room waiting for Taiki to get the porridge.

After eating lunch, Taiki is now cleaning up Nene's house as usual while Nene is sitting watching tv, Nene told Taiki not to do it and she wants to help if Taiki is doing it, but Taiki insisted that she should relax and let him do all the work, currently Taiki is mopping the living room.

"Taiki….let me help too~" Nene said.

"Darling~ you just recovered, you shouldn't do stuff like this, just leave it to me" Taiki said smiling.

"but… it's my home, so I should be the one who do it…" Before Nene could finish saying, Taiki added "Silly girl, we are couples right? Come on, don't worry"

Taiki then speed up and clean up the whole house as fast as he can, in 1 hour, he clean up everything then he goes to the living room and said "Done darling, your house is now sparkling clean"

Nene smiled and said "Thank you very much darling"

Taiki then replied "No probl….em…." Taiki didn't finish what he said as he fainted due to over fatigue.

"Taiki! " Nene get up from the sofa quickly and catches Taiki before he falls to the ground.

Few hours later, Taiki woke up and he found himself in Nene's room with her beside.

"Nggh….Nene.. " Taiki said weakly.

"Taiki, are you okay…?" Nene asked worriedly

"Yea…I'm fine….just a little tired that's all…." Taiki said, then suddenly from Taiki x-loaded, Shoutmon said "Fine? Fine!? You did not even sleep properly this few days and been working all day, how can you even be fine!? You are lucky that your even still alive! "

"ahahaha…it can't be helped…"Taiki said then Shoutmon added while shaking his head"yea….it can't be helped as expected from our general…."

"It's my fault that you got tired….it's my fault..!..sob…sob" Nene started crying.

Taiki then gently pat her head and said "it's not your fault Nene….. I just can't….turn my back on you….. especially you… the one I love so much….. so please don't cry"

Nene wiped off her tears and smiled "Taiki… thank you so much for everything... I love you so much Taiki.. "

"um… I love you too…." Taiki smiled weakly.

Suddenly, Nene's phone rang and she answered "Hello? "

"Hey! Nene-chan! Are you okay? Are you still sick? " The guy in the phone asked.

"ya, I'm fine already, thanks for the care manager" Nene said.

"So…now that your fine, you need to work a lot, I been delaying your works for a while, even though that the directors said take your time but you still need to work to cover for the days you fell ill, so can you start working tomorrow? " The manager said.

"erm…sorry manager….i can't go to work tomorrow" Nene said.

"Huh why? I thought that you recovered already? Tomorrow is your live performance, is an important day! " The manager said.

"yes I recovered…but I have to take care of my sick boyfriend so….. bye bye ! Nene said then she cuts off the line.

"Huh what wait!...god, idols are sure hard to handle...! " The manager said angrily then shocked " WHAT! BOYFRIEND! DID NENE-CHAN JUST SAID TAKE CARE OF HER BOYFRIEND?! WHEN SHE EVEN HAVE ONE?!...oh well…. Gotta cancel tomorrow's stage show…." The manager sighed.

Taiki is beside lying down on Nene's bed, he heard what Nene said and he said "eh….Nene… you don't have to skip work just because of me….tomorrow is you live performance, is an important day isn't it…..?"

Nene smiled and said" Live performance is important, but nothing else is more important than you, your my most important person in the world darling~"

Taiki smiled and said "thank you Nene…..to me…you're the most important person in my life too…."

"Ah…I am kinda tired, I think I need to get more sleep….." Taiki yawned.

Nene smiled and said "Take your time darling. If you need me, just tell me I'll be beside you while your asleep, good night darling"

Taiki smiled then said "okay…thank you Nene…." Soon, Taiki fell asleep and Nene is beside him. She looked at him and smiled, then whispered him "I love you forever darling…"

* * *

The story has ended, hope is interesting….anyway, I don't own digimon or any of it's characters, but I do own the story, is made up by me…anyway I'll post new stories soon, enjoy


End file.
